


Dim Wrappings

by EnberLight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Real Life, Reality is fiction, Storms, Suspense, but is it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnberLight/pseuds/EnberLight
Summary: Sometimes, what's coming isn't what you expect; and it may not even arrive....yet:=====: :=====: :=====: :=====: :=====: :=====:Quick atmospheric drabble that doesn't belong to anything in particular, but could be fun to spin into something more later. Feel free to speculate on this - how much is reality?Posted first to myTumblr.





	Dim Wrappings

  
 The sirens near the base were going off again, faint in the early dusk but enough to cause her to perk her head up from where she lay in the already dark room. Casting an eye to the dim, rusty light that traced the edges of the white wooden blinds, she strained her ears, mentally reaching out beyond the walls of her home. Anticipating... something that didn't come. The air rested heavy outside, but all was fairly quiet. No rushing roar descended from the distance, no wall of wind pressing like the physical will of a tumult of riled demigods to buffet the little old houses of her street.  
  
She shook her head at her thoughts, it was time to go. Rising, she located the fanciful green and yellow train umbrella her son had left behind; hers was in the car, and the downpour earlier could still be heard filtering down from the leaves of the pecan tree  in the back yard.  
  
Opening the back door, she peered out cautiously, ears and eyes alert for the storm. Instead of rain, she found herself pulling back involuntarily, flinching at the odd quality of the air that confused her gaze. It was beginning to get dim, which she was prepared for, given the hour, but the air itself pulsed, visible yet not, with an odd orange light. It wasn't a haze, exactly - nothing was obscured beyond the slight softening of details the oncoming twilight granted. But everything rested heavy and tinted with rust, as if the Georgia clay had taken to the air and coated everything, while obscuring nothing. She looked uneasily to the east, where the sky poked light blue from pale cream clouds, mountains of fluff hanging low but spent. The sky there seemed almost right, but everything, everything around her was wrapped in that almost invisible, clinging orange dimness that soaked into everything, heavier in the west but with no traceable source from the waiting sky.  
  
She lifted her feet, making a conscious effort to exit the house. Locking the door behind her, she headed to the car. It was still time, eerie orange light be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think... Real life, fantasy, or the space we tread between? I'd love to hear your impressions of what you think is going on here.
> 
> I'm not normally this atmospheric or vague in my writing, but hey. Muses and moods and I had to stop and let this out... 
> 
> Fanfics, fanart, and prompts are planned for this weekend. See you soon! - Enber


End file.
